


Puppy Love

by deathlypassion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlypassion96/pseuds/deathlypassion96
Summary: It was rare that Sirius snapped at any of his friends but he was in unknown territory when it came to Remus. He couldn't deny what he felt but he couldn't comprehend it either. He loved all of his friends dearly but it was different with Remus. James didn't make his cheeks flush and he certainly didn't dream about Peter at night. He shuddered at the thought and continued watching Remus study from a distance whilst James was giggling like a girl and talking shit in his ear.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, fluffy wolfstar one shot. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments :)

"Aaaand they call it puppy loooove," James' boisterous tones made Sirius jump in surprise as his best friend flung an arm around his neck.   
  
"Fuck off wanker," Sirius snorted in retaliation. "The dog jokes are getting real old buddy."    
  
"Ha! Focus on the dog part and I'll overlook you drooling over moony like a love sick puppy? Good try Padfoot but really, when are you two going to realise what's going on? Even Evans can sense the tension around you both."    
  
"I don't know what you mean Prongs. Probably the day Evans declares her undying love for you or more interesting news for that day - when hell freezes over!"    
  
It was rare that Sirius snapped at any of his friends but he was in unknown territory when it came to Remus. He couldn't deny what he felt but he couldn't comprehend it either. He loved all of his friends dearly but it was different with Remus. James didn't make his cheeks flush and he certainly didn't dream about Peter at night. He shuddered at the thought and continued watching Remus study from a distance whilst James was giggling like a girl and talking shit in his ear.    
  
Engaging in snivellus banter was the easiest way to get James off of his back and he could relax, half heartedly committed to the conversation and watch Remus under the tree. There was a light breeze in the air which masked his sigh of anguish as he wrestled with his own thoughts. What was mooney doing to him? He was Sirius fucking Black: confident, flirty and drop dead gorgeous - if he did say so himself. Laughing casually, he grunted a sign of agreement with whatever James was ranting about and shook his head feigning disbelief.    
  
Fuck it. Mooney shouldn't get any special treatment just because he was his friend, he would go about this the same way he would any female and he would do it tonight after their last, final exam.

 

The room of Requirement was alive with celebration and relief as the 7th years from all houses came together on the night of their final exam. Conversation flowed as easily as the drinks and all animosity and petty arguments from the last 7 years were washed down. Remus chuckled merrily, watching James follow Lily around wondering when the two of them would finally cave to their raw emotions. In the corner, a hufflepuff girl who's name remus couldn't quite recall was hustling a group of drunk Slytherin males at poker and the Ravenclaw's were downing shots like there was no tomorrow.    
  
The night grew late and there wasn't a sober body to be found on the dance floor. There were now a few 6th years who'd heard word of the final party of the year and had snuck in. The music quietened whilst a drunken Sirius staggered up on top of a table and coughed loudly enough for everyone to face him. Remus groaned inwardly as he watched his friend with bemusement. Leave it to Sirius to be the first one to make a speech. He'd have bet 10 galleons on him crying there and then.   
  
"Friends and foes," He began to slur, raising a glass, "Can you believe we've made it? 7 fucking years!"   
  
The speech carried on and slurps of firewhiskey escaped sirius' glass as he became more animated. Remus watched people around the room reflect on the words echoing around the room. Despite the fact Sirius was the biggest drama queen to grace Hogwarts, what he was saying was ringing true for a lot of people.   
  
"And although I'll probably never see most of you again, I wish you all happiness. Even you Severus! Let bygones be bygones and remember kids, it's never too late to become a raging, degenerate homosexual: eh mooney?"   
  
Sirius clambered down from the table and in one smooth movement, had Remus' head between his hands and his lips crashed down onto Remus' gobsmacked mouth and the room erupted in cheers and whoops of encouragement.  After overcoming the initial shock of the situation, Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and embraced the warmth spreading through his body. The people spread throughout the room again as the music grew louder and when both men finally separated, they noticed James and Lily in a corner wrapped around each other. Thankfully, Remus couldn't see lily's boyfriend in close proximity. He hoped Lily found him before he found Lily and James.    
  


Sirius merely winked at Remus and placed another kiss on his forehead, leading him to a table.   
  
"How long?" Remus asked teasingly.   
  
Sirius chuckled and replied, his voice laced with sarcasm: "To the moon and back dear."   
  
"Not what I meant Sirius."   
  
"Oh I know, but you don't need to know how long, you just need to know how much."

 

The shock of recent events melted into blissful happiness as the party raged on into the early hours of the morning before students began to disappear in dribs and drabs, either returning to their common rooms to crash out or sneaking away to the private parts of the castle to crash together. 

 

Soon, only a few remained and since it looked like no one was in a hurry to depart; he nudged Sirius in the ribs and whispered quietly into his ear about disappearing themselves. Since their first kiss, neither of them were finding it easy to keep their hands off of each other. His heightened senses didn't make matters easier. Every time Sirius turned slightly to talk to someone, remus’ nostrils were flooded with the scent of his neck and hair: Something he'd never noticed before but it was so intoxicating now. He knew his eyes were greedy on Sirius’ body, undressing him a million times over. The heat building in his groin and subsequently, his body was burning. He needed a release and a quick wank in the shower tonight wasn't going to cut it. 

 

Remus had never considered himself a very sexual person in that he wasn't like James or the other boys in his year. He was content to handle his adolescent urges and didn't feel the need to chase girls but he now understood why. Kissing Sirius had been like getting glasses for the first time - you don't realise you need them until you get them and everything isn't blurry anymore. Everything becomes crystal clear. You didn't even notice that things were blurry until they weren't anymore. Now, he was filled with raw passion and need and as they stumbled their way to the astronomy tower, he couldn't get enough of Sirius. 

 

Unable to tear their lips from each other, they staggered and tripped blindly up the stairs, undressing as they went. His skin felt as though it were on fire whilst Sirius groped and grabbed at him - his cock painfully hard. Sirius pinned him against the wall behind him somewhere near the top of the tower since the rising sun illuminated their bodies in the shadows.

 

Shamelessly, he thrust towards Sirius desperately needing some form of friction against his cock. A low, animalistic moan invaded his mouth when Sirius’ hardening cock brushed against his. There was no room for fear or panic at being inexperienced. Sirius secured both of his wrists with one hand, the other roaming his body whilst their tongues danced and explored. 

 

When Sirius’ hand found its way to tracing the shaft of his cock, remus thought he'd come undone there and then. He had no memory of ever feeling this alive. His kiss became hungry and impatient but his wrists remained restrained until Sirius drew back and began kissing and nibbling his neck before trailing kisses and love bites down his chest, pausing to twirl his tongue around hypersensitive nipples and following the trail down his naval. Pleasure surged through his body and made it difficult to focus on sirius’ beautiful face when all he wanted to do was close his close his eyes and let his head roll naturally but he couldn't tear away from the fire in sirius’ eyes as he was pulling down his boxers. 

 

Delicately, his tongue flicked the tip of Remus’ cock and invoked a groan from him whilst he ran his hands through a tangle of black hair. Swirling his tongue around the head expertly, his eyes remained fixed on Remus’ face, watching his reactions intensely before licking the length of his shaft and back up, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking gently. Encouraged by remus’ moaning and the tightening of his fists in his hair, Sirius took more of the throbbing cock in his mouth until it pressed against the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly. The sound of Sirius gagging on his cock shook remus’ to his core and the more he watched his lover work his mouth over his cock, the faster it brought him to his orgasm.

 

Barely managing to stutter a warning, Remus came hard, succumbing to the burning orgasm tearing apart his insides, spiraling higher and higher until he'd emptied himself into Sirius’ mouth completely. Weakened by the come down of such an intense experience, he slumped down the wall panting and watched Sirius swallow him and lick his lips, smirking slightly above him. He dragged Sirius down to his level and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth before resting his head on the chest of the other man. 

 

“Let's get you to bed moony,” Sirius whispered softly, knowing that he was exhausted.

 

“No, I want to return the favour!” He protested in vain.

 

Sirius chuckled, “I've been wanking in the showers thinking about you for a few months, one more night won't kill me and you need to rest. The full moon is only two days away sweets. You need your strength.”

 

Accepting that resistance was futile, Remus allowed himself to be half led, half carried back to their dormitory where they both fell into the night, wrapped around each other.


End file.
